In a communication environment, antenna gains at base station (BS) and mobile station (MS) are generally configured respectively at 25 dBi and 12 dBi, which is for 250 meters distance from BS to MS for proper communication.
Shortcomings exist, four primary shortcomings are: (1) finite beam angle available in spatial domain; (2) limited space on top and bottom sides; (3) large number of power amplifiers (PA), low noise amplifiers (LNA) and phase shifters; and (4) high power consumption.